


misunderstandings & the beginning

by angxldust



Series: Wu Brothers (& Junmyeon) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, just side eye for now, platonic beginning, sehun (briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxldust/pseuds/angxldust
Summary: When Junmyeon first met Yifan he thought he lived alone.





	misunderstandings & the beginning

Junmyeon has been Yifan’s best friend since the older male moved to their neighborhood.

Their first encounter was…something. Of course, being complete strangers, and Junmyeon just being extremely awkward didn’t help at all. He had brought over a slice of cake he tried to make and when Yifan had let him in and taken the first bite he knew it had to be awful. It made a crunch and the taller kindly left it at one bite. He had apologized profusely and Yifan told him it was all fine. With a few short laughs and eventually continuous amounts of just hanging out they became friends. It was all smooth sailing and Junmyeon cannot, till this day, figure out how he didn’t notice that Yifan obviously didn’t live alone.

There were things misplaced that you usually wouldn’t put in certain areas. For instance, there lied a random pot and wooden spoon on the couch and tiny t-shirts with cartoon characters laying around. Yifan hadn’t mentioned any of it thinking that Junmyeon could obviously tell but one evening, while the younger was heading back from work, his eyes almost fell out of its sockets at the sight of a tiny human clenching on Yifan’s arm. They were standing in front of the taller’s apartment most likely heading out and it was a sight he couldn’t quite understand.

He didn’t know what to say so he just chose to stare till Yifan had noticed and waved at him. The action caught the attention of the black-haired child who blinked at Junmyeon with a stony expression before turning back to his dad(??) without a care. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do so instead he opted to do the most logically thing he could do.

He avoided Yifan by all costs.

He didn’t want to feel as if he was crossing boundaries when he had a son (and possibly a wife). They hung out way too much and he didn’t want to take time away from them so when Yifan came knocking on his door with a face filled with concern Junmyeon simply let him in.

They talked it out and Yifan laughed right when Junmyeon had finished.

“Why are you laughing at me?” He asked, generally confused. His concerns were no joke.

Yifan shrugged, “maybe because you called Sehun my son. It’d be really gross if my brother was my son.”

Oh fuck. He was stupid.

“Oh.” He replied, “s-so no wife?”

Yifan simply didn’t answer but instead continued to look at Junmyeon with amusement in his eyes. There was a smile on his lips that he tried so hard to hold down. Junmyeon so badly wanted to smack him for it. He still didn’t find any of this funny and he knew that the older would hold this over his head for as long as they are still in contact simply because:

“Everything you do is a bit over-dramatic.”

Yeah, he was friends with an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> platonic krisho cute or whatever buttttttttt <.<


End file.
